fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Men of Tomorrow
"Hmm so we are going with my plan then Chi, that's fine with me not that your idea was a bad one, it just took too long" Marekō said sitting on a building in a random town. He had been talking to a fellow Titan of War through a communication lacrima on his ear, Marekō then noticed that Seraph had walked into town with another male mage following him. "I'll talk to you later All knowing General; a target has appeared." Marekō jumps off the building creating a massive crater where he lands. after dusting himself off he then waits for for seraph to notice the noise created by the crater, putting on his mask while he does so. "You see that? That is called showing off", Seraph says to Timothy on the comm line; concealed by a skin colored mini device in his left tympanic cavity. He instantly noticed Marekō and in fact, he didn't even need the sound of the crater being formed to deduce his presence. He couldn't be sure but the smell of sweet and yet burnt or rather smoked scent in the air in combination with low dopamine levels and abnormally high seratonin made it clear who it was but Seraph knew better than that. Choosing to go against his better judgement, he used his superhumanly sense of hearing to hear the man's heartbeat and to his surprise, it was relatively calm and yet beating slightly faster than usual as if the man was almost excited to see Seraph. Seraph turned away facing the man. Why is he here? Stupid, Seraph! Don't do this. Give him the benefit of the doubt. If he makes a move, I'll get to analyze his magic signature and that is exactly the conformation that I need. He felt a dark presence around the man but shook his head as his hair fell downwards, covering his forehead and eyebrows; casting a shadow over his eyes. "Who are you?" Marekō simply flicked his finger as two Darkness Shuriken appeared before him. "Hmph" The Shuriken then flew at Seraph as the suddenly grew bigger. "Boom" as the Shuriken got close enough to Seraph they suddenly exploded intoballs of Darkness that would destroy anything in their path. Seraph's pupil dilated, in his mind, the world slowed down and slowly bled out causing everything he perceived around him to turn red; for he was processing information at an accelerated rate and reading Marekō. He moved his hands at blinding his speeds and drew out the infamous Twins; a pair of magical pistols that are short recoil operated and striker-fired semi-automatic in nature, further proving himself to be a quick draw. He shot down the shurikens in mid air with one bullet from each pistol at the same time, causing them to explode away from his current position. Those dark shurikens. It's him but why now? Is he a double agent or perhaps, he is corrupted by the darkness around him, Seraph thinks as suddenly his image began to flicker and then dissipated within a fraction of a second, as the mage appeared above the masked man, pointing the barrel of his pistol towards his head but he hesitated from taking the shot. Marekō seemed to sigh a little. He never was good at facing off against former friends, so how will he face his own father, then? Marekō then brought his hand over his shoulder and fired off a Darkness shockwave at Seraph. As the Darkness Shockwave went towards Seraph the Darkness around Marekō seemed to grow in a barrier like shape as if he was preparing some type of attack. "Are you seriously hesitating??? What are you fricking five?". Seraph kicked the air beneath his feet and managed to move out of the way; allowing him to escape the direct impact from the shockwave, more impressively, he managed to move while in mid air and performed a front aerial in mid-air but his balance was greatly hindered by the shockwave, causing him to land on his knee instead of his feet. "That could have hurt, Mr. Mask! Now, are you going to tell me why or do I have to kick your butt and force you into submission? Why did you leave?" Marekō simply ignored the question. he then raised his left hand up as he made the earth underneath Seraph fly upward. The earth ten seconds later would then change into a snake and try to wrap its self around Seraph to Squeeze. "Tell me Dragon Slayer why do you hesitate in this Fight? Can you not fight me for real? or do i have to on purposely destroy your friends and family for you to face me at full power, if you can not defeat me how can you defeat those above me, can you even face your worst nightmare can you kill your father?" Marekō said as suddenly the Darkness around him turned into a horde of birds who then swarmed around Seraph in the shape of a sphere. "Come on show me that strength you cherish" Marekō was on purposely trying to get Seraph to stop hesitating and attack at full force. "You're right! I can't kill him or you. Even if you try to push me, Ankai---I won't kill you. I don't do that anymore. But if my father taught me anything, it's that you have to have a game plan. For everything. Even for death" Seraph answers as he violently gestures his hand causing a small cannon like device to shoot out a spiral of water and reducing the Earth snake into nothing but mud as he walks out of it, unfazed. He kicks the ground beneath him, propelling him towards his target but instead of hitting him, he grabbed the man's mask and send a tiny wave of his magical power through it, causing it to shatter and reveal Marekō's face as he then proceeds to jump over him and land on the otherside. "I appreciate your concern but I will never kill another person. It's my fight, not yours." "Hmph Seraph You are a dumb ass you know that if I wasn't your friend previous guild or not I would kill you were you stamd' Marekō says using his hand to make his birds disperse into the darkness where they came from. " but besides your choice I have a plan I'd like to offer to you". Marekō then turned around to face Seraph. "Although it won't be a Peaceful plan You may have to kill others". "I think it's spelled, "stand" but I can overlook it. You want me to kill people? Why because of Aether's ridiculous war games? Fine, I'll hear your offer as long as you calm your little friend of yours!" he replies walking towards the mage. "By the way, you really have a bad taste. A seven year old can find better mask than that!" he added raising his hand as his aura materialized and he literally directed a fragment of his aura towards Timothy and Chi; creating a rift between the two mages. "Tim, we have things to do. Ignore the chick and come here, she means no harm." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "I wish I could read lips better." Timothy sighed as he was watching the meeting with Seraph and Marekō. He sat up from him laying on the ground and dusted himself off. "Being away from the guild for this long and the first thing they do when I get back is put me on recon. *Sigh* I guess it can't be helped." Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Timothy. He turned around startled and yelped "Holy trombones and a pogo stick! Who are you?" "Your Worst Nightmare a girl you can't charm, hehe." She says twirling her thumbs causing the air around them to slightly swirl. "Why don't ya chase me" she says teleporting on top of a nearby building. "Tch." Timothy said. "I don't usually chase the girls, they come to me instead. Although I can make an exception for you." Timothy ran with Extreme Speed from where he was up to where she had appeared on the next building. "Are we really going to play cat and mouse? I am not really in the mood girlie." She teleported to another building behind that one. "Hmmm I don't know is the Jerry ever gonna catch up?" She says throwing a kiss. "I mean I could do this all day." But Timothy was gone before the kiss left her hand. He appeared behind her, grabbed her arm and said quietly, "This 'Jerry' is far different then the one you are referencing. Now tell me girlie, who are you?" Suddenly as he grabbed Her they were instantly teleported far away into a forest. "Hehe so easy to manipulate men especially flirts" she says 'disappearing' into wind. A giggle is heard all around Timothy. "I like your spunk but honestly I was only trying to separate you away from Seraph. "Hmm if that's the case I have 10 more minutes I could play. What do you say to that?" Timothy said with his eyes glowing. He created gusts of wind all around him, mixing the air to try and determine where she is. "Uh huh I Teleported us both farther then that Mr speed Demon" she said Appearing behind him. "Plus I need a favor from you anyways". She said as the Ethernano in the air suddenly spiked a little. Timothy calmed down a moment after sensing the spike. "What is it that you want?" "Well this favor is more for my fellow Titan than anything but Seraph's Dad is a powerful Cardinal within Othrys and he wants to face his son and kill him. I need you to help me know when he is about to teleport Seraph or all of us so I can instantly teleport us back." She said in an oddly polite Tone. "Will you do this for me or better yet so this for Seraph? By the way, Marekō is not planning to kill Seraph. He just needs a little time with him." "Wait... so you are asking me for information... to save Seraph?" Timothy looked leery at the request. "How do you think I would know that information for that anyways? How could I trust you?" "First off i haven't killed you even though I could easily have done so I only toyed with you, second I'm doing this for a friend of Seraph's Marekō and third I'm known as the All Knowing General there isn't much I can't deduce and I know for a fact you can use Time Alteration, there's also the fact II know information about Othrys you don't" Chi said smiling. "Trust me if you were trying to kill me, I would have seen it coming then." Timothy said with a laugh being called out for his magic. "Now then I can look forward in time and tell you, but It isn't as accurate as you may think. All the different choices made by ourselves will change how people react and do certain actions. I can't tell you right now... but when it does, I can reverse time 15 minutes and you can beam us out of there." "hehe that's fine I only really needed like 2 minutes so 15 minutes is awesome" she said smiling. "Hmmm although i do still worry because of Ashura's might he is possibly stronger then Cronus himself." "What makes you say that?" Timothy asked. "Besides, If I am constantly on guard, and I make the same motions to you both times down the timeline, then nothing will change on our part, so we will know the second time what exactly will happen." "I know it's just that Ashura is a beast so ferocious that even if the odds are all stacked against him he would still come out on top of the world." Chi said shivering. Timothy noticed her shiver. "Need a blanket?" he said, then realized it wasn't cold out. "Oh... nevermind... Why does Ashura want to hurt Seraph so badly anyways?" "It's just what Ashura does, not to mention that Ashura is Seraph's Father." She said. "Plus Seraph is on the opposing side of Asura's ambitions". "I see... "Timothy said. He looked around at where they were. "I guess that makes sense, but where are we anyways?" Timothy suddenly turned towards where Seraph was. "Sorry love, but it seems I am needed elsewhere. Follow if you want, I have no fight with you." Then Timothy was off at extreme speed towards Seraph. ---- back together--------------- "Okay now that we are all I have a plan to defeat Cronus or whatever his name is" Marekō says. Chi was floating around behind him. "What is this 'plan' of yours cutie?" Timothy asked as he leaned against a wall in a relaxed manner. Seraph reaches out and pulls Timothy's ears as he makes the comment. "What did I say about flirting with strangers? Bad, Tim! Bad!" "No girl is a stranger to me. Not after 5 minutes that is" Timothy said jokingly.